Glimpses Of Potential
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Raven has a secret mission. What is that secret that Charles and Erik have no idea about? Will they learn? How they are going to take it if they learn about that mission? Read to find out! *Multicrossover*


_**Hello! So, i came up with this idea while i was writing an Algebra Exam at school and i quickly wrote the preview in the back of my answer sheet and my teacher who read it while correcting my failure of exam said that he would love to read it...so thanks to him i had this urge of confidence and wrote it!**_

 _ **I hope you like it as much as i liked writing it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Glimpses Of Potential**_

Raven paced back and forth she didn't want to reach that level of lying but now she had.

She was a Magician and Defender she was no mutant and now her real friends from her Earth were in danger.

She needed to be with them.

She gave up her mission.

Friends came first mission later.

"Charles! I need to go to New York…a friend of mine needs help." Raven said to Charles as she walked into the office.

"Okay but be safe okay?" Charles said without paying so much attention.

"Yes. Goodbye Charles and Erik." She said sadly since they didn't pay attention to her.

Charles and Erik failed to realize that this was a real goodbye.

She teleported to Earth 1 from Earth 68 and in the 21st Century.

"Welcome home!" Team Arrow and Team Flash with Team Super exclaimed as they watched her walked out of the portal and she accepted hugs and kisses.

Now they needed to fight the Dominators.

"Wow! That was…AWESOME!" Raven said laughing as they said goodbye to their friends from Earth 4 and then she knew it was time to pay a visit to her not so dead ex-boy friend named Tommy Merlyn.

"So you are going to pay him a visit?" Felicity asked in a low tone as they watched Oliver help Barry and Cisco to put away the tech they used.

"Yes, I owe it to him. He didn't just saved Laurel in CNRI that night…he helped me too. Thanks to him I'm here…I traveled back to the past to help him once I was healed." Raven explained to Felicity with a sad smile.

"That's good because Diggs and I got turns babysitting him…send him our greetings!" Felicity said in a joking tone as Raven chuckled and walked away. Once she was out of the warehouse she teleported herself in her home in Chicago.

Once upon a time there was a little girl gone by the name Raven Charles. She had two more sisters, Robyn and Anna. She was the middle child that happened to be the magical one. Her mum's name was Sally Rickman a Defender while her dad's mum was a magician by the name Raven Charles…so her parents knowing that their daughter would be born a Defender Magician they named her after her dad's mum.

So she was Raven Charles, the second.

Before she reported for duty in Avendera she had gone to school like any other child but living with her mum in Mystic Hills she learnt to accept the supernatural at a young age.

She graduated from Whitmore College of Virginia as ED doctor with PhD in Psychology but Brakebills' Dean met up with her and she end up studying the art of magic at Brakebills where she met Penny, Alice, Quentin, Margo, Eliot, Kady and Julia.

She and Julia became close friends and when Julia lost her shade she manage to help her get a new start but Julia lost her path and end up being a prostitute but after being saved by Erin she promised Erin and Raven to try to help her case.

Now, two years later Raven and Julia live in an apartment together while Raven works as an ED doctor and Julia is a Police Officer.

It was the beginning of a new day for all Chicago when Raven was walking inside the Chicago Med and saw Laura and Lucas Leander waiting for her next to Maggie.

"Luca? Laura? What is going on? Everything alright at home?" Raven asked worried and confused.

"Everything is alright. May we speak to you in private?" Lucas asked politely but Raven knew Lucas…his expression was hard and angry. She must have done something to get mad at her.

It didn't took a telepath or an empathy gifted person to understand that much.

"Maggie can you tell Doctor Halstead to cover me for awhile?" Raven asked with a small smile Maggie who nodded and then Raven gesture the Leander siblings outside the hospital.

"What's up?" Raven asked as she zipped her jacket since it was cold.

"We came all the way from Germany to found out you abandoned you mission on Earth 68 without asking permission! How could you?!" Lucas yelled at her in German and Raven huffed in anger.

"I had to! My Earth and my friends were in danger!" Raven defended herself while yelling in German.

"Well after that why you stayed? Your mission was to prevent Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr from become rivals!" Lucas yelled again in anger while Laura was studying them.

Ever since Lucas and Raven stopped being engaged things had been rocky between them. Lucas still loved Raven but Raven had moved on…she was dating Mouse for the past two years now.

"I made a life for myself here, Lucas! Something I didn't possess back in Earth 68! Besides I can pop by any time I want since I can Time Travel!" Raven said cockily as she folded her arms to her chest.

"She is right, little brother." Laura took sides.

"AGH! I can't believe you are choosing her side! She is not even a real Defender! She a bastard!" Lucas yelled in English angry and walked away.

Behind him stood Raven and Laura starring at him shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU, LUCAS! AS MUCH OF A BASTARD I AM YOU ARE A COWARD WHO COULDN'T DEFEND HIMSELF!" Raven yelled at him angrily and hurt.

"I AM NOT A COWARD! I FOUGHT WITH ALL I HAD TO BEING MY FATHER AND MOTHER BACK!" Lucas yelled back and now both Raven and Lucas were standing head to head.

"BECAUSE I TAUGHT YOU!" Raven yelled again and Lucas slapped her.

"I expect you to be back on your mission by nightfall." Lucas said angry as he marched away.

"You are not the boss of me, Leander!" Raven yelled at his retreating back.

"Laura, tell your ass of a brother that I quit! He better find somebody else to be his lap dog! I'm staying in Chicago he likes it or not! Have a good day!" Raven said angrily as she walked back to the hospital.

"So, where do you need me?" Raven asked Maggie who looked at her sympathetically but Raven chose to ignore it.

Fast forwarding into her lunch break she huffed as she sat next to Sarah and Joey.

"I sometime hate family legacies!" Raven said and she laughed sadly.

"Don't know what you mean." Joey said as he smoke his cigarette.

"How could you…anyways…any juicy gossip in Pathology Department?" Raven asked with a sigh as she started getting tired of the day she had.

"Nothing." He said as he looked at Sarah.

"Oh! Guys! Did you fight again?" Raven asked buy had no time since Maggie exclaimed;

"INCOMING!"

"That's my song! See ya guys later!" Raven said as she rushed to help people.

There was a car crush that crushed into a merchandise truck and all of the seven people involved unfortunately died in the ER.

When Raven finally got off shift she and couple other Doctors went to Molly's for drinks when she met with Julie at the entrance and both girls laughed with happiness.

"Long day?" Julie asked but had no time to answer as Erin Lindsay and Kim Burgess joined them.

"So, the patients of the car crush?" Erin asked and Raven sighed.

"Dead."

"I'm sorry!" Kim said and the girls sympathized with her as they squeezed her hand in a manner of support.

The night became better as alcohol flew into the veins of Chicago's finest.

Raven and Julie laughed as they stumbled back in their house and fell on the floor of their kitchen.

"You are stupid! You kissed Nikki in front of Will? That was…okay that was lemon vodka speaking!" Julie said laughed at how Raven moaned.

"She kiss good if you can believe it! I would easily swing the other way if I had her as my girlfriend!" Raven said as she managed to get on the couch and Julie fell on her legs falling instantly asleep.

But as Raven tried to fall asleep she saw someone in the shadows that put a needled in her neck and Julie's. She was helpless trying to prevent whoever put her needle in her neck from getting to Julie.

 _ **Earth 68: Charles' Mansion.**_

Raven came around with a gasped as she held Julie's head in her belly.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" She exclaimed as she saw she and Julie were back in her room in Charles' Earth.

"Where are we? Are we back in Fillory?" Julie asked as she jumped on top of the bed ready to use her magic against any threat.

"No, Charles' Earth. We are in Charles' Earth! The Council drugged us and sent us back…because I abandoned my mission. I'm so sorry, Julie!" Raven said stressed and worried as she moved around the room.

"It's okay! Two minds are better than one. I will pretend to be your mutant friend that needed help in New York." Julie said as she forced Raven to sit down and looked at her.

"We survived Reynard! We can do this!" Julie said to Raven as they stare at each other.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you and what I let Yates do to you while I was gone! Please forgive me!" Raven cried as Julie cried with her as they girls hugged each other to sleep.

Unknown to both girls Erik was behind the door listening to the conversation the girls had and he was confused and worried as to who were Reynard and Yates and what had they done to the other voice in the room.

"Erik what is wrong?" Charles asked his friend as Erik allowed him to see the memory of the conversation he heard.

 _ **Memory Charles sees:**_

" _ **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Raven exclaimed**_

" _ **Where are we? Are we back in Fillory?" The other voice asked worried and afraid.**_

" _ **No, Charles' Earth. We are in Charles' Earth! The Council drugged us and sent us back…because I abandoned my mission. I'm so sorry, Julie!" Raven said stressed and worried.**_

" _ **It's okay! Two minds are better than one. I will pretend to be your mutant friend that needed help in New York." Julie said in a calming tone.**_

" _ **We survived Reynard! We can do this!" Julie said to Raven.**_

" _ **I'm sorry for what he did to you and what I let Yates do to you while I was gone! Please forgive me!" Raven cried as Julie cried with her.**_

 _ **End Of Memory:**_

"Wow!" Charles said without finding the right words to explain what was going on in his mind that moment.

In the morning Raven walked down the stairs dressed in the proper attire for a girl in 1960s era behind her walked Julie who had put wards in her mind but you shouldn't be a telepath to know that she was cursing in her head.

She looked around the house and then at Raven.

"This place is huge! Bigger than Brakebills!" Julie whispered to Raven who chuckled.

"Trust me Brakebills is way cooler than this! It has hidden rooms and don't forget countless booze!" Raven said and Julie chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah! And their cells are A class, don't we forget that!" Julie said laughing at how far she had gone and how those people who put her in there were now her closest friends.

"Good morning ladies!" Charles said smiling at the girls and Julie smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Xavier!" Julie said smiling as the group of teens and adults sat down to eat breakfast.

"So you are a mutant?" Alex Summers asked curious.

"I think so." Julie answered without breaking eye contact with Raven who was mentally laughing.

"What are your powers?" Charles asked interested.

"Fucking everything up. I died 39 times." Julie said smiling at Charles but Charles saw it…saw it in her eyes that it was more to it. The teen mutants laughed at her answer while Erik chuckled.

"So you can regenerate?" Erik asked and Julie smiled.

"No. Every time I die my life restarts from point one and at the age of ten I get these massive headaches and by the time I reach eleven years old I have full awareness of what I am and who I was and what I did." Julie explained truthfully since it happened just as she said.

After breakfast Raven and Julie went to the Gym to practice while Charles and Erik watched them without them knowing. They needed to know more about Julie.

"So…what are my powers, Raven Darkholme?" Julie asked amused by the whole thing.

"Well, Julie Wicker how about you are able to control stuff…telekinesis?" Raven asked as the girls fought hand in hand combat.

"So I will be like fucking Penny?" Julie asked and Raven laughed.

"You should know that fucking Penny is the best thing you do when you are bored. Oh! And Kady is a great kisser!" Raven said laughing and Julie made a crossed out sound.

"Seriously?! God! I'm the only who hasn't had a threesome with someone? I was a prostitute for Christ's sake!" Julie said as they girls stopped and drank some water.

"Let's not talk about it anymore…so did you hear about Salvatore Academy? Caroline asked me to join and teach manipulation of Dark Matter. I'm weary about it…you are more powerful in comparison to me." Raven said smiling.

"Says the girl who killed nine hundred Dark Knights with just mental bending." Julie said smiling;

"Um…I had connected myself with my past lives so…" Raven tried to explain.

"Meaning that you connected through time and space! Your mind reached and broke the limits of the fabric of time and space! That alone was the most badass thing ever!" Julie exclaimed in admiration.

"What?" Charles whispered in shock as him and Erik exchanged shocked glances.

"Says the girl who died just to go to the Underworld to take her shade and Alice's…now that is badass!" Raven said as she started beating the dummy.

"Okay okay! If you insist I'll take the award of the most badass Witch in the 21st Century!" Julia said laughing and Raven chuckled as she continue training.

"Twenty first century? What is she talking about?" Erik whispered shocked and Charles shook his head at loss.

"Raven!" Charles suddenly exclaimed scaring the girls and catching Erik off guard.

"Yes?" Raven asked innocently completely unaware that the boys before her were eavesdropping on them.

"Would you mind coming to my office to talk?" Charles asked politely and Raven knew that moment that something was up so she used the Time Manipulation power she had as a Defender and an Avenderian and turned to Julie who was unfrozen.

"He knows!" Raven yelled in worry and Julie looked at them in worry.

"We have to warn the Defenders! We have to do it now! Go!" Julie yelled in worry as she shook Raven.

"I jeopardize my mission, Julie!" Raven whispered in sadness and shock.

"Master Ilysios would know what to do! Go!" Julie urged her friend.

"If I leave time will unfreeze and you'll be in trouble!" Raven exclaimed full on freaking out.

"I am a Magician and I CAN freeze time myself! Just give me two-seconds heads up to perform the spell!" Julie said trying to calm her down but couldn't since Raven let out a piercing scream and held her head.

"They are punishing me already!" Raven yelled as she fell on her knees.

"NO! THEY ARE NOT PUNISHING YOU! YOUR OWN POWERS ARE ATTACKING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING FUCKING SUICIDAL! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Julie yelled as she slapped Raven and then their eyes met.

Blood was pouring down Raven's eyes and ears.

"No! No! No! They are not punishing you!" Julie pleaded as she held Raven's head.

"Yes! They do!" Raven cried and then let another piercing scream.

Suddenly a blue light blinded the girls and she saw two people dressed in a black body suit and blue capes tied on their shoulders with the letter D also known as Defenders' suit.

"Raven? Oh! God!" The boy yelled in worry as he run to her side and hugged her.

"Get away from her, Lucas!" Julia hissed as she used her powers to send him flying on the wall.

"So you know about me, huh?" Lucas said cockily and Laura, the girl, rolled her eyes.

"Raven, sweety, let us heal you!" Laura pleaded her but Raven shook her head no.

"NO!" Raven exclaimed and stood up and walked away from them.

But Lucas was behind her and put a needle on her while Julie yelled no.

Suddenly the time started again and Charles with Erik stare shocked at the four people before them.

"Raven? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"Charles yelled at the people before them.

"She failed her mission. She paid the price." Lucas said and teleported away while Julie yelled no.

"It is how it supposed to be!" Laura said to Julie who used defense spell and throw her across the room and continued chanting a spell that made Laura choke on her blood.

"JULIE STOP! YOU ARE HURTING HER!" Charles yelled at her but Julie laughed but let her down.

"I should hurt her! Because of her people my best friend's love died! Burnt from the inside out and THEY wouldn't reverse the timeline! ALICE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! REYNARD SHOULD HAVE! BUT YOU ALLOW HIM TO LIVE! TO RAPE MORE GIRLS! ALL BECAUSE HE WAS ALL POWERFUL TRICKSTER GOD! AND HERE I THOUGHT DEFENDERS WERE ABOVE ANY LAW! EVEN NATURE! BUT NOW YOU ARE MY BITCH AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY, GOT THAT? OR ELSE I WILL RIP YOU TO HALF AND FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" Julia yelled at Laura as she held her by the neck.

"Now tell me us where have you taken, Raven!" Julie yelled at the girl and then punched her.

"Demon's Run." Laura answered as she coughed blood.

"So you will re-programmed her, that is it? You sick bastards! SHE IS NO MACHINE! SHE A HUMAN BEING!" Julia yelled as Laura and punched her again.

Charles and Erik stare shocked and unable to understand or fathom what was going on.

"She is not a human being, Julia! None of you are! Why you think you were brought back to life again and again? You are the Children of Time. The Great Intelligence has you downloaded…your lives are written in books since the dawn of time. You have no control of your lives! You and everyone else involved in this…there are part of a machine…so are you…especially you Julia…the great Julia Wicker. You are the girl…the girl that controls all this. You are the Daughter of the Library!" Laura said laughing darkly.

"NO! I don't believe you! The Library was built by Felman Lux for his daughter Charlotte Lux and uploaded her mind in its computer after she died so she can read all the books existed both in past and future. She called herself CAL she read so much books that manage to create her own artificial intelligence." Julia quoted what she knew from History class in Brakebills from her 34th life.

"And what happened next, Julia?" Laura urged her to continue with a smirk.

"She had such a great knowledge that managed to create for herself a body and a life. She got bored of living in a Library so she started to possess people and cause havoc throughout time and space. That is why the Defenders named her Great Intelligence. With the years she longed to have children but she couldn't since she didn't really exist so she wanted to create her own…she did and named them Children of Time…they are humans and other species children that possess knowledge beyond their years and know stuff no one should or could know. They are great weapons once they are activated…that is what Raven Charles is…isn't it? Her mum? Sally Rickman was CAL?" Julia quoted and then asked in a pleading manner and Laura smirked.

"The reason why you felt so connected with her wasn't because you went through hell with her…is because you and Raven are one of the children, you are siblings! As the first born you done something terrible, you created the Silence then you pleaded Master Ilysios to erase your memories and start afresh…you said that soon the Silence will fall and you wanted to be in the right side of the Shadow War. And when the Good Man Goes To War then would be the time your memories would return. When the Demons will Run then you'll strike!" Laura quoted the prophecy Julia's past life told Master Ilysios.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER THEN!?" Julia yelled angrily at Laura.

"Demon's Run she is being prepared for the War. The bleeding was a distraction she is okay." Laura said smiling up to Julia's enraged face.

"Where are my other siblings? Where is CAL?" Julia asked again and Laura stood up slowly and said;

"You'll meet them soon. Now clean up the mess your sister made by jeopardizing this mission, her mission!" Laura said smirking and teleported away while Julia let a scream of rage.

She turned to look at Charles and Erik who stare at her in shock.

"What is going on, Julia?" He asked worried and confused. While Erik and the teen mutants stood behind their professor.

"What is going on is that the second Time War just started. I should activate protocol Children Of Time! Alex Summers activate! If I created the Silence I shall stop it myself but I'm not suicidal not to have another set of brains with me, which means…" She was rambling and then once she addressed Alex and looked at him her eyes shown neon green and Alex gasped as his blue eyes shown icy blue.

"Julia? What the fuck? Why am I activated?" Alex asked worried and put off by his sudden awaking.

"They have Raven and I don't know who else. So MacGyver will you help me find them?" Julia said smirking as Mac smirked too.

"It's time, isn't it?" Mac asked slightly sad and Julia nodded.

"I respect you don't want to have a gun at hand but I need you to bring your A game and fight…not Jackie Chan style use whatever is in the room to prevent them from hitting you I need you to fight like you fought when we broke out of Demon's Run. Oh! And your creative flair of making bombs out of bamboo sticks! Oh! And this will be the worst than Cairo." Julia said as she looked at Mac and he laughed as he nodded

The Second Time War was on! And Erik and Charles were even more confused than ever!

 ** _So? What do you think of the story? Should i write more? If yes, then what do you think will happen next? Tell me in your reviews._**

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
